1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to textile treatment preparations based on condensation products of carboxylic acids or carboxylic acid derivatives with hydroxyalkyl polyamines. The preparations show particularly good dispersibility in water through the addition of dispersion accelerators which are present in the reaction mixture during the condensation reaction. The invention also relates to a process for the production of the textile treatment preparations and to their use. In the context of the invention, textile treatment preparations are understood to be products which may be used in preparations for the finishing of fibers and yarns, in detergents and in aftertreatment preparations for washed fabrics.
2. Discussion of Related Art:
Several compounds or mixtures of compounds have been proposed for the treatment of textile fibers, yarns or fabrics, providing the textiles thus treated with particularly valuable properties or as part of preparations for the particularly effective care of textiles. The processing properties, the wear properties of the textiles and also their care can be improved, depending on the active substances used. U.S. Pat. No. 2,340,881, for example, describes condensation products prepared from a hydroxyalkyl polyamine and a fatty acid glyceride. These condensation products improve the slipping properties and softness of the textiles thus treated. According to the teaching of this patent, the condensates are used in the form of aqueous dispersions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,494 relates to fatty acid condensation products containing an addition of dispersing polyoxyalkylene compounds. U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,424 describes detergents containing fatty acid condensation products which contain dispersing fatty acid partial glycerides from their production. U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,316 describes the same fatty acid condensation products as fabric softeners, more especially for liquid laundry aftertreatment preparations. These and similar textile treatment preparations may be dispersed in water be heating the water and generally applying intense shear forces or by dispersing the condensation product still molten from its product in water. On account of the work involved, therefore, the manufacturer normally undertakes dispersion and supplies the user with the dispersions which involve the transport of considerable quantities of water. According to the teaching of German patent application P 35 30 302.6, hydrophilic dispersion accelerators are added to active substances of the type herein to improve dispersibility. However, there is still a need for fabric treatment preparations based on fatty acid condensation products which show improved dispersibility, above all in cold water, so that the users are themselves readily able to undertake dispersion of the textile treatment preparations.